Sequal to Wait Mr Metal Claws Is My Father
by jeanwolverine52895
Summary: Allyson returns to the mansion and has to deal with the changes that occured when she left. And what will Mike say when he finds out she was pregnant when she left
1. Chapter 1

I stared around my door, it was very small, a bunk bed and a desk with a very small dresser. My laptop was on from the previous nights study session. I was currently attending SFU(San Francisco University) it was my last year, in fact finals were almost done. Soon I would hopefully be a successful writer, I went to beauty school and got tons of work done there. After saving some money I was finally doing what I knew I would be good at.

"Hey, you're not going all emo on me again girl?" my roommate Shay said to me. I saw her land on her feet next to my bunk, her brown hair had a nice curl to it, her tan skin, thick Spanish accent, and her dark brown eyes bragged about her orientation.

"No. I'm ok just thinking" I said. She and I had been together forever, we met in beauty school. She wanted to become just a normal beautician but her rich father wanted her to become a scientist as well, so after beauty school she promised to but she waited till I could go with her. I thought back to when she was referring, when I had lost my child. I didn't want to think of it though, too much pain.

"Come on, last exam today we need to finish then get ice cream" Shay said I smiled and nodded. Soon we would be graduated and on our way to our new lives. I had had so many lives already I shook those thoughts from my head. Didn't need anything to throw me off on my special day, well actually the day will probably suck but oh well.

"You are going to be ok right?" she asked, I nodded. I sighed and got out of bed, I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom across the hall. I shook my head thinking of my mom, and my ex boyfriend, my father, my other ex Scott Summers, I would love to see them all again but everything would have changed. They didn't leave me, I left them.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Logan stared at his ten year old daughter Amy, she shrieked and jumped around her Old English Sheep Dog Shaggy. She had bright red hair and Logan dark brown eyes, she danced around the dog in the sprinklers. Logan couldn't help but smile, all of his children had moved on except her, he was hoping she would always be with him. He still saw Jessica and her daughter Raven when he could but all three in the family was now in Washington. And Allyson…….

Oh Allyson. Logan looked at the darkening sky, he sighed. He hadn't seen her for about twelve years. He missed her but he knew she didn't want to be found. Logan just hoped he would see her again, alive preferably.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Any suggestions on how Ally should return to the mansion, feel free to make suggestions.


	2. Dodging Bullets, Some To Hard To Miss

I stared at the people around the party, my job was to be watching Marcus Judge. He was a rich politician, and I was assigned to watch him. After the economy fell people refused to hire so I got stuck with a bad job. Ok so it wasn't too bad, I got to go to nice places, and Marcus was always very kind. He was an elder man, he was like a father figure to me. I scanned the party and saw him talking with some other politicians. Ok they weren't only politicians they were also doctors, which was why I was examining everyone closely. We were in New York for a doctors convention, what if Mike was there? What if the professor was there? Oh God what if Jean was there? I shook my horrifying thoughts from my head.

"You know if you didn't think about us maybe we won't be here" a voice said, I turned slowly and grinned.

"Uncle Chuckles, I thought you believed in not reading peoples minds without their permission" I said, he smiled.

"Well I didn't have to read your mind" Xavier said, I hugged him and squeezed. "Logan and Michael are here, they're looking for you" Xavier said. I released him and sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find me" I said he smiled.

"Michael and Jean aren't politicians but they're close enough" he said I nodded. Michael could be a great politician if he didn't use his claws for everything, Xavier chuckled I shrugged and couldn't help but blush.

"Ah Allyson, seems that you two already know each other" Marcus said walking up to us I smiled at him.

"I guess you two know each other as well" I said, they looked at each other and smiled as if there was some big secret I didn't know about.

"Yes, from a while ago" Marcus said, my friend Mara walked over to us. She was his other guard, she had long red hair and blue eyes. She had a nice figure, like I had. Sometimes I wondered if he hired us for eye candy and not for protection

"Are you ready to be relieved for the evening?" she asked, I felt two familiar arms snake around my waist.

"Actually I was hoping I would get that honor" a husky voice whispered in my ears. I could smell his manly scent his hot breath was on the nape of my neck. I felt my heart racing and my face flush.

"Ah Michael, it's been a while" Marcus said smirking at us.

"I agree" he said, I felt him put his chin on my shoulder "but at least you had Allyson to keep you company" he said and kissed my neck gently. Oh. My. God. Someone get me a stretcher now I had missed him so bad, especially his touch!!!

"Yes, for some reason I don't think she gave me quite the same amount of attention as you two share" Marcus said grinning I rolled my eyes and managed to gain control of myself. I stood up normally and brushed his arms off.

"Uh I'd better go to bed, we're leaving tomorrow and I don't want to be grumpy" I said and quickly exited feeling ashamed. Getting involved with my previous life would be dangerous for everyone. I waited for the elevator to appear someone joined me.

"Why do you smell like your hiding something?" a gentle voice asked me, I looked at Mike, he was looking at me concerned and slightly confused. My mind was racing, should I tell him and risk maybe getting reattached. The elevator opened and I stepped in, I held my hand out and stopped him from joining me.

"I was pregnant when I left, the baby died when it was in the womb. Goodnight" I said, his jaw dropped and thankfully the elevator took off. I got into my room and changed into my purple footie pajamas, I climbed into bed and heard a knock at the door. I pretended to be asleep.

"Don't even try it" Mikes voice sounded angry, I sighed. I was afraid and tired, I walked over and opened the door.

"You were pregnant and you never told me?" he asked looking angry and hurt.

"I got pregnant the night I left, there was nothing you could do even if you had been there. I don't wanna talk about it" I said and tried to close the door he slipped in. I huffed, I just wanted to go to bed, thinking about my dead baby made me want to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, he looked positively furious. I was frightened and hurt at the same time

"What does it matter now?" I asked, he suddenly looked like he just realized something.

"Wait, you were trying to get pregnant, you weren't going to tell me anyway" he said. Oh crap, since the baby was unhealthy the first few months I didn't even get to think if I would have told him or not.

"Look I don't know" I said, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. I felt very ashamed of myself, I knew if the baby was alive I would have let it seen its father eventually but I could never explain it to Mike. I sighed deeply, I knew I could go back to the mansion now, I had another life but I wasn't sure if I could.

"Out" a voice ordered, we turned and saw Logan in the doorway. He looked very nice in his tux, he hadn't aged a bit since I had last seen him. Mike looked at me angrily and left, Logan walked in and hugged me. I began to cry when he rubbed my back he squeezed me and kissed the top of my head. I had missed Logan, he apparently missed me too, he was crying too.

"I missed you" he said, told ya so. He sat me down and looked at me deeply. "Were you really pregnant?" he asked, I sniffled and nodded. He hugged me and I continued to cry until I figured my eyes would fall out of my head. We both heard a loud bang from downstairs, like an explosion.

We looked at each other and ran downstairs, which took forever. By the time we got there everyone was freaking out, I saw men or women in black clothes with guns.

"No one move" one yelled, they walked over to Marcus and started dragging him away. I saw Mara jump on the man that was holding Marcus, the ones that had the gun fired at her and hit her dead in the head. I ran over and began to fight the men dodging their bullets easily, everyone was shooting at everyone. Everyone was running somewhere except me, I was checking on Marcus.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking him over he nodded.

"Who are they?" he asked, I looked at them and shook my head.

"Maybe they just wanted money for you" I said he nodded and continued to watch the massacre from behind the table I flipped over. The bullets stopped, I looked up from behind the table, it looked safe, the guards were high fiving each other and cheering. I heard something, I looked and a man had stood from behind another flipped over table I spun to the side but a bullet hit my lower arm. Even though the man was gunned down quickly I was still pissed off.


	3. Selfish Bitch

Thanks for reviewing darkangel and holly*Sirius………Tierra, I refuse to mention you lol. And twin, as always thank you.

* * *

"Son of a fuckin bitch" I muttered, I was very drowsy. I heard someone calling my name but it was if they were a billion miles away.

"Ally open your eyes" a voice said, I opened my eyes and saw Marcus staring at me. I smiled he smiled back "you look happy" he said.

"Mhm" I said and looked at the I.V. that was leading from my arm to a big pouch. "Is this over the counter" I asked he smiled.

"I need to tell you something" he said, I listened closely. "Mara died, you were shot, the government is hiring men to guard me" he said. I opened my mouth he shook his head, his brown eyes were filled with sadness. "Get some rest, maybe I'll see you around" he said, I slowly began to lose focus.

* * *

Mike stared at Ally, she just continued to stare at the ceiling. He had just told her about what she had missed. She looked ill, she had looked ill for the past two weeks from the report Mike read. She had been in the hospital, she hadn't let anyone visit her, he was the first person she agreed to see. Mostly because he said he would get custody of her if he couldn't see her.

"Scott and Emma have a child, Jean and Logan are married and they have a kid, and you're" she paused not wanting to say the word he had said before.

"Engaged" he said she nodded. He saw her cheeks begin to flush and her eyes begin to overflow with water.

"Ally, you didn't think we would all put our lives on hold for you, did you?" Mike asked, he knew the way he was asking it was insensitive but he had to make her understand.

"No of course not, its just wow" Ally said, Mike reached out to touch her and she jerked away.

"Mike just go, I want to be alone" she said, tears were freely streaming from her eyes. He reached out again she cowered to the other side of her bed.

"Just go" she whispered not even looking at him, Mike stood and left angrily. He went downstairs and passed the waiting room where Logan was waiting.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked.

"Allyson couldn't stand the fact that I'm engaged and that everyone moved on without her. She's just being dramatic, I say we leave her alone another two weeks" Mike said moving past Logan. Logan spun Mike around and grabbed his collar.

"You told her everything didn't you" Logan snapped.

"What about my fiancée being pregnant no, she couldn't even handle the fact that I moved on" Mike hissed. Mike was lying, he had missed Ally and his fiancée wasn't really his type, she was just the best he could do without Ally. "She never even told me she was pregnant, a simple call or something. She's just being a selfish bitch" Mike snapped. Both men heard a sharp intake of breath, they turned and saw Ally standing there holding Mike's coat.

"Well I'll see you around, by the way I feel sorry for your child" Ally said dropping the coat. She rushed back to her room and hid under her blankets to cry. She actually envied his fiancée, she could have his children while Ally couldn't Ally sobbed her heart out.

* * *

I walked to my new apartment with little glee, apparently Marcus knew how bad I had been doing so he got me an apartment. I looked around, it was very nice, it had a red and brown theme. Red walls, red flowers, brown wood floor, some brown furniture the bedroom on the other hand was all red. Red carpet, red bed sheets and comforter, red walls, red curtains over the windows and around the bed.

I put my stuff away and sat down with the paper, time to job hunt. I would need something high paying to keep this place, even though the first two months were paid I wanted to be sure that I would be supported.

KNOCK KNOCK

I rolled my eyes and got up, I went to the door and opened it. Logan was standing there leaning casually against the door frame. I scowled him immediately and folded my arms. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You know your suppose to check in that little peep hole first" he said I rolled my eyes and folded my arms he held up his hand before I could say anything. "I just came to check on you, do you know how much you scared everyone when no one knew where you were?" he asked.

"No, and I don't really care right now" I said, he hugged me.

"I missed you so much" he said, I hugged him and inhaled his scent.

"How's Marie and Pyro" I said, he shrugged and didn't release me.

"They're alright, had a few nasty breakups but they're together still" he said I nodded and sighed.

"What about Jean and your kid?" I asked carefully he sighed and pulled away from me. I gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm ok with it, don't worry" I said he gave me a grateful smile. I really didn't mind the fact he had a child with Jean. I didn't know her and if he was happy, I guess I'm happy too, at least I could pretend.

* * *

Review's please lol


	4. Some Things Work Better Then A Hose

Mike drank another shot with great dismay, his fiancée had been sleeping around on him and the baby wasn't his. Just great, he'd been an asshole to everyone since he found out. Even Ally, the woman he really loved, the one he really wanted. Mike looked towards the stage, his jaw dropped. The last time he had seen Ally she had long brown hair and she looked dead, now she had short spiky pink hair and she was actually smiling.

"This song is by Faith Hill, its titled Let Me Let Go, I hope you like it" Ally said, Mike stared at her longingly. Her smell pierced the air, sweet, yet sharp and refreshing smell. Mike watched how she looked calm and collected on stage but he could hear her heart beating irregularly when he focused in.

"I thought it was over, baby  
We said our goodbyes  
But I can't go a day without your face  
Goin' through my mind

In fact, not a single minute  
Passes without you in it  
Your voice, your touch, memories of your love  
Are with me all of the time

Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Are you still in my soul  
Let me let go"

Mike stared at her, she was putting all of her emotions into the song. She had a beautiful voice, he had only heard it a few other time when they were together but it seemed her voice had become more then immaculate. He looked around and noticed the people who weren't dancing were completely hypnotized by her singing, even some of the people dancing kept their eyes on her.

"I talked to you the other day  
Looks like you make your escape  
You put us behind, no matter how I try  
I can't do the same

Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
It just isn't right  
I've been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road

Let me let go, darlin', won't you  
I just gotta know, yeah  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Are you still in my soul  
Let me let go"

Mike stared and felt a huge lump in his throat, he knew she was singing about him. He hadn't put her behind him, no one at the mansion had. Ally and Raven were frequently mentioned and many people tried to follow in their examples. Mike watched her, and watched as she poured her heart out to a bunch of strangers about how her heart had been broken, by him. He knew no one could tell he was the one that had made her want to sing a song like that but he felt everyone's anger and sympathy.

"The lights of this strange city are shinin'  
But they don't hold no fascination for me  
I try to find the bright side, baby  
But everywhere I look  
Everywhere I turn  
You're all I see

Let me, let me let go, baby, won't you  
Let me let go  
It just isn't right  
I've been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road

Oh, let me let go, darlin', won't you  
I just gotta know  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Yeah, you're still in my soul, let me let go  
Let me let go, let me let go"

Everyone burst out in applause, Mike clapped with them. She smiled gave a few thank you's, mentioned the band and left. Mike headed backstage, using very little of his telepathic abilities he managed to slip backstage. He saw her talking with someone, he paused and held back. His jaw dropped, there was no way……..

* * *

I smiled at Scott, he was talking to me casually but I could tell he wanted me. Just from the way he was looking at me it was obvious, he and Emma apparently hadn't worked out. They had just barely got separate rooms, which I found humorous he decided to mention to me.

"So what's your child's name again?" I asked totally forgetting.

"Lizzy" he said proudly, I smiled he apparently loved being a father. Even though he and Emma were split up I could tell she was probably very spoilt. Logan and I had hung out, it had only been two days since I had been released from the hospital so it wasn't like we had had that many opportunities anyway.

"I'm sure she has fun in the mansion" I said he frowned.

"She spends the weekdays with Emma in her apartment" he said I nodded thinking of Logan and Raven.

"Yeah I guess that would suck" I said he nodded.

"Are you going to be at the mansion anytime soon? Storms dying to see you and Kylie's flipping out" Scott said, I paused.

"why is Kylie flipping?" I asked he shrugged.

"Probably because the way Mikes acting and the fact your back, she wants to see you but she wants to give you space" he said I nodded.

"How's Mike acting?" I asked pretending to be ignorant. It seemed to work because he answered me rather quickly.

"He's being really quiet, avoiding everyone, the weddings off, he's been really moody" Scott said, I nodded wondering why he would call off his wedding when I returned.

"I'm short he's on male PMS?" I asked Scott chuckled, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw Mike I frowned and folded my arms. Time for me to vent my emotions after what he said about me.

"I'll leave and give you guys some time together" Scott said and left, he kissed me on the cheek suddenly. I felt my cheeks burn "you should stop by the mansion some time, or I could come to your place" he whispered in my ear and left.

Ok wow, someone better hose me down cause I'm like burning up. I couldn't help but grin, then I saw Mike. Well, some things work better then a hose.

* * *

Please review my duckies.


	5. Burn It Down

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

I stared at Mike he looked pissed off. He had ended his wedding for some reason and he was mad. It wasn't like it was my fault was it. Oh crap, Scott kissed my cheek, that might have been what pissed him off.

"Hi Mike" I said, he nodded towards the direction Scott left.

"What was he doing here?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked he shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I didn't know you'd be here" he said, I nodded understandingly. "But I'm glad you are" he said.

I nodded feeling my anger burn through me "so you can pick on me?" I asked, he looked confused but I didn't stop. "Well since I'm such a selfish bitch, I think I'll pass on talking" I said he grabbed my arm when I tried to leave.

"Wait, I wanted to apologize" he said, I yanked my arm away.

"Well I'm still mad and I don't want to hear it" I hissed he pulled me close and kissed me. Ok can you say hot? He didn't give me just a little peck on the cheek but a full on make out kiss and I was loving every second of it.

"Then just feel" he whispered and kissed me again, this time I had to push away. He was a dick and he didn't deserve to be kissed.

"I've got to go" I said, I left the room, then I left the building then I went home. When I got there I showered and changed for bed. It had been a rather eventful night. I snuggled into my big nice bed, I had to go to work tomorrow.

* * *

Logan lay in bed with Jean watching her affectionately she was looking at a picture of Allyson. It was one where she was sitting on Mikes lap watching him sleep with an eyebrow cocked all Logan like.

"She's beautiful" Jean said, Logan nodded.

"Yeah, she got a job somewhere" Logan said, Jean looked at him curiously.

"Where?" she asked he shrugged. It embarrassed him not to know where his daughter worked, then again he hadn't know where she had been for about 13 years so it was a start.

"She won't tell me something about humiliating herself" he said Jean nodded. Melody, Kurt and Storms daughter ran in.

"Uhh Logan, you should get downstairs she said scratching her short spikey white hair. In every way she looked like her mother only younger. Logan and Jean looked at each other and shrugged, they went downstairs into the entry room.

"Allyson?" Logan asked seeing his daughter surrounded by Mike and his "family". Kylie and Ally were hugging and crying happily laughing. "What are you doing here?" Logan asked running over to hug his daughter.

"My apartment just burned down" Ally said smiling happily, Logan cocked an eyebrow wondering what was next.

* * *

Review if you' like to see what happens next


	6. MAKE OUT CHAPTER!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while here's a new chapter.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I looked around my old room, it hadn't changed everything I had left was still in place. I put my clothes away and looked at my old ones, the ones I had when I still had a normal life. Everything had changed, I could tell just by looking around. In a way I thought everything would be the same when I'd return, I was wrong.

"Thought everyone wouldn't age either huh?" a voice asked, I looked up in the doorway of my room and saw Mike. He was wearing blue sweatpants and a gray tee shirt. He looked rugged yet handsome to say the least. I scoffed and folded my arms, bumping the dresser shut with my hips I walked over to him.

"Why are you reading my mind?" I asked; he stepped closer causing me to lean backwards against the doorframe.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked leaning dangerously close to me. He was intoxicating to me; I had missed him so much, I had maybe dated two or three men but no one could compare to him. He kissed me and put his hand behind my neck and pulled my face closer to his. His tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, which I granted. He pressed me against the doorframe and began to kiss my neck.

Kissing my mouth to mouth one last time he pulled away "your boyfriends here" he said and left leaving me leaning against the doorway breathless and totally turned on. Scott rounded the corner with a girl who was about twelve or so pouting behind him.

"You ok?" he asked walking over I nodded.

"Yeah just a long night" I said, I could feel Mikes presence near us.

"This is Amanda my daughter" Scott said looking at the girl. She was like a very young version of her mother, she looked absolutely miserable.

"Nice to meet you" I said she just nodded Scott glared at her.

"She's angry because her mother dropped her off early for a" he paused "business trip" he decided.

"She left early for a three day spa trip, she was suppose to take me" Amanda said, I nodded.

"Please those spas aren't even worth it, you can do your own spa treatment at home far cheaper" I said she looked up curiously.

"Really?" she asked I nodded.

"Yeah just look it up online" I said, she smiled and ran off, Scott looked confused.

"Moody teenagers can be treated easily" I said he raised an eyebrow.

"Your good with kids" he said, I shrugged.

"Eh they're a lot less complicated then they seem" I said not really feeling like discussing children at that moment. I wanted to be with Mike somewhere and we wouldn't be discussing much. Thankfully, at that moment Mike showed up, I could sense he was getting closer and his intoxicating smell also gave it away.

He came up behind me and put his chin on my shoulder "Logan made you some coffee, and Jean remade it so you wouldn't die of caffeine overdose" he said. I smiled Logan always did make his coffee very strong.

"It was nice talking with you Scott, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" I said and sashayed away feeling both mens eyes on me.

"_Keep teasing me, I dare you" Mike said to me mentally_. I turned the corner and before fully disappearing I winked at Mike, who's eyes were glazed over with lust. I walked down to the kitchen and found Logan and Jean waiting for me. I knew that only meant one thing. "Family" meeting.

99999999999999999999999

Please review.


	7. possible dates and possible deaths

I laid in bed naked (because I didn't pack pajamas in my emergency bag) trying to sleep, still thinking about the "family meeting" basically it was everyone catching up. I snuggled into my pillows and tried to think of something nice to dream of.

"Scott" I said grinning wickedly thinking my own nasty thoughts. There was a knock on the door, I ignored it at first.

"I know your awake" Mike's voice said clearly, I frowned. After our "incident" in the doorway I regained sanity and realized I was still very pissed off. I sighed and got up, I slipped on long tee shirt over my nude body and opened the door. He was leaning in the doorway in blue jeans and a tee shirt, he shoved some clothes into my hands.

"Whats this?" I asked, he had brought me a pair of jeans and a nice baby pink halter top.

"Well, we're going out" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I go out with you?" I asked Mike who just smiled and said.

"Because I know you can't resist me." Damn him, his beautiful smile, his perfectly messy hair, his nice ass and his big co-

"I can hear your thoughts you know" he said interrupting my train of thoughts I flushed and looked down. "It's ok, you're only telling the truth" he said.

"Wait how can you read my mind?" I asked "try now" I said and placed a mental shield up.

_Scott is so hot. Scott probably has an even bigger co-_

"That is so unlikely and get dressed" he said looking horrified, I smirked.

"Its ok anyway, I've seen plenty of men bigger then you" I said, his jaw dropped and I slammed my door in his face. I showered and got dressed taking my time when I finished and walked into my room he was on my bed waiting.

"Jesus woman you take forever" he said I rolled my eyes.

"Where and why am I going with you?" I asked stepping closer he smirked and yanked me on top of him causing me to squeak.

"Well we could stay here if its any easier for you" he said grinning sickly I rolled my eyes but I couldn't hid my grin.

"Mike" Scott said opening the door, he looked away.

"Theres a mission, you're needed" he said, Mike jumped up and walked into the hall with Scott. Before I could even go back to the door Mike threw it open.

"I've got to go, we'll go out another time alright?" he asked. I opened my mouth, to protest the chance of me ever being stupid enough to go out with him again, and he kissed me. It was a gentle caring one, the kinds that made me feel dizzy. When he left I just stood there with my jaw dropped and confusion flowing over me.

One minute I was all pissed off at him and the next I would be all over him wanting to screw him. He had broken my heart and gotten rid of my powers, even the half that could have been saved.

"Ally, you ok?" a voice asked, I looked up and saw Scott looking at me concerned.

"Yeah just kinda confused" I said he nodded and walked over, he hugged me and I hugged back.

"I missed you" he said I nodded and hugged him back.

"I missed you too" I said he nodded and let me go.

"A lots changed" he said I nodded.

"Yeah, your daughter seems cool" I said he smiled.

"She's got her flaws but she's a good girl" Scott said, at least he was proud of his daughter most of the time.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked I nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to go back to sleep" I said.

"Damn right" a voice growled, I looked up and saw Logan in the doorway.

"Hey Logan whats up?" I asked he walked in and glared at Scott.

"Just being sure nothing happens tonight" he said, and climbed into my bed.

"Night Ally" Scott said and kissed my cheek, I was hardly aware that Logan snarled at Scott because I was touching my cheek tenderly, feeling where he kissed me gently.

* * *

Please review


	8. Thinking About Your Past Can Ruin The Fu

I woke up feeling refreshed, Logan had already left but someone had taken his place. I felt that I had been pulled up against someone, their arm was still wrapped around me. I looked behind me and saw Mike, he was in his X suit and he was looking very fine. I squirmed and he rolled me over and yanked me closer in two seconds. Now I was facing him, staring at him was one of the more relaxing things I had done in a while. He was beautiful, I inhaled his scent. Wonderful. His arm tightened around me, I couldn't help but moan. He was hard, in my bed, with me……….wow.

"Don't be so surprised" he mumbled and kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything, then my mind began to feel hazy, almost drunk. I felt the urge to kiss back, and I did. I let his tongue enter my mouth, I knew it wasn't right but something was making me. He slid a hand under my night shirt and began to grope my breasts. I opened my eyes and saw his were shut. Oh hell no, he was dreaming and his telepathy was making me want him.

"Mike no" I said and pushed him away gently, a huge wave of hormones hit me and I rolled on him. I began to kiss his neck, I opened his suit and began to kiss his chest. He rolled on me and pinned me as he took off his suit. I smiled as he stripped to boxers and a white tank top, there was a noticeable bulge in his boxers, very noticeable. He laid on me and began to kiss me I groaned and tried to think of how to get out of the situation I was in.

"Mike" I said I rolled him over and straddled his hips, he had a doofy grin on his still sleeping face. I punched him in the nose, he rolled off the bed and fell on me. He jolted awake and looked at me alarmed.

"I'm so sorry" he said and jumped up, he lifted me up and laid me on my bed carefully. "Are you ok?" he asked I smiled.

"I'm fine, what was that?" I asked, I noticed him trying to cover up his buldge.

"Uh sometimes I sleepwalk in here and have dreams of you, I didn't do anything did I?" he asked looking concerned I nodded. He didn't remember a thing, what a drag.

"You reek of me, what did I do?" he asked, I tried to think of a lie.

"you only slept next to me of course you'll smell like me" I said, he smelled my shirt, and my breasts. I sighed _great now he's gonna hate me_ I thought.

"why would I hate you, I could have raped you" he said looking at me I shrugged.

_You have no idea how appealing that sounds right now_ I thought he chuckled.

"ah crap you can still read my mind" I said he smiled at me. That grin struck something in me, it was a warm grin now. But later I was sure it would become a cold and hurtful grin. I shoved him off onto the floor.

"Ouch what?" he asked.

"You got mad at me for losing my child, and then you have no problem trying to bed me" I said angrily standing up.

"You never told me about him" Mike yelled, I scoffed.

"I had to do something ok? Look it's not my fault, you know damn well I would have let you into the baby's life" I said he rolled his eyes.

"If anything I'd figure you'd try to hoard him for yourself seeing as you never had any real closure" he said, tears stung in my eyes.

"I felt good here" I said hurt feeling the tears spill he scoffed.

"Then why did you leave when you got pregnant huh?" he asked getting right up to my face.

"Maybe I thought you were an unfit parent" I accused him.

"maybe you were afraid I would leave you like Logan left your mother" Mike yelled.

"Logan didn't leave he was taken" I said he sighed and folded his arms.

"You'll believe anything wont you, looks like I'm not the only one that fell for your families charm" he said, "did you ever really love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought I did but I guess I was wrong" I said and punched him, he crashed into my closet causing the door to break. I ran out of my room and headed for the garage, as I expected Scott was there.

"Get in, you're driving" I said getting into a Benz, he examined my tear streaked face and got in. I curled up into a ball and cried he stroked my arm and when we found a nice spot looking over the city we stopped.


	9. Work

I smiled at Scott as we finally made it into my office; all my co workers were questioning how I was doing and all my female co workers were asking who Scott was. I would playfully reply "he's mine ladies so back off" then I would explain he was an old friend I was staying with.

"Its nice in here" he said, I chuckled and looked around. My office was small, I had it painted orange on two of the walls and a lime green on the other two. My huge desk was cluttered with papers and books, I guess I had better explain my job. I'm a reviewer for books and some plays, Scott sat in the chair in front of my desk. I sat in my chair and smiled at him, he smiled back slyly.

Earlier when I decided I needed to go to work I realized I didn't have any clothes. He brought me to a very fancy store I had never been in because it always looked so snobby. They did my hair there, they got me nice clothes, and Scott paid for it all. I got three new outfits, all very expensive.

"You look great, not that it's anything different then it was before" he said, I blushed and looked away.

"So what have you been up to besides the kid?" I asked, he shrugged, and he looked so good while doing it.

"Not much, just work and trying to keep up with her" he said I nodded thinking of his daughter and my new half sister.

"Is she friends with Amy?" I asked he shook his head.

"I'm not sure, one day they're friends the next day they're swore enemies" he said I nodded thinking of Mike.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I said he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, I nodded even though I wasn't entirely sure of the answer myself.

"Yeah, I'm okay its just that when Mike came back from the mission he was so different" I said. I had managed to avoid spilling what had happened and just managed to get by, by saying I had a fight.

"So it was with Mike?" Scott asked I nodded then shook my head.

"It wasn't like Mike, even when Mike's angry he's never been like that" I said Scott sighed and opened his mouth, unfortunately my door flew open and my boss Andrea stepped in.

Her curly blond hair was tied in a loose bun, and she looked absolutely confused. "Allyson, do you know where Dan put the files for the weddings?" she asked and looked up from her clipboard. "Oh" she said and blushed "I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't alone" she said.

"No worries I was just leaving" Scott said, and smiled at me "when should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Oh, it's okay, I work pretty late I'll grab a cab" I said.

"Oh so this is who you're staying with" Andrea said I blushed and she knew the answer.

"I want you to leave here at six, you need to rest" Andrea said, I rolled my eyes and Scott smirked.

"I'll see you at five fifty five" he said and left. Andrea sat in his seat eyes bright with excitement I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing, yes we were something but we're not anymore" I said she squealed with excitement.

"Details woman, I want them" she said I rolled my eyes. "So he broke your heart" she said I smirked. Andrea was good at relationship reading but she was horrible at being subtle.

"I have work to do, and check the garbage, I think someone deleted it" I said she scowled with a grin on her face. Thankfully she left me to my work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mike stared around the room he was being held in, the walls were adimentium, the door was, even the tiny flap for the flood was. He growled, he had no idea where he was, he had landed the jet and left to take care of some crisis call and someone hit him over the head. Mike was being held captive in an adimentanium room, even the door and food slot was adimentanium.'

"Michael, we appreciate all the testing you've let us do, soon Allyson will be here with you so no need to worry" the speaker that hung in the upper corner of the room cackled.

"NO" Mike yelled, the speaker laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sighed and walked around the office thinking of everything I had to do. Done done and not done, I sighed and leaned against Andrea's desk. She looked up then looked back at her computer screen obviously frustrated. She glanced up again and looked at something happily which I ignored and let my head roll so I was looking at the ceiling.

"Good job on those two articles, one problem we have no time to celebrate because your hot Prince Charming is here" she said, I looked and saw Scott smiling at me from the elevator.

"I'll see you later" I said to Andrea who looked extremely excited. I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked over to Scott who smiled.

"Hey, you look beautiful" he said I shrugged and couldn't help but grin he looked handsome.

"You're not lookin' so bad either Summers" I said, he smiled and pushed the elevator button. Soon we were back at the mansion.

"We're back" I sighed still in the car, he turned it off.

"Yep, you don't seem too happy" he said I shook my head.

"I don't really want to be there right now, why don't was go out somewhere?" I asked he raised an eyebrow in an almost Logan type of way.

"Alright, if you let me take you out to dinner" Scott said I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of "only if it's the drive through" but before I could say anything my door was yanked open.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes for you Scott" Kylie said and yanked me out, she had gotten fuller instead of before when she looked more lanky. Now she looked beautiful to be honest like a full grown woman, I had the feeling she still liked to dress people up like Barbies going to a fancy ball.

"Kylie, I've missed you, I really have but your little torture sessions, I mean dress up sessions" I said as she dragged me into her room.

"Ally shut up, somethings wrong with Mike" she said and went into her huge closet.

"Yeah, I noticed when he bitched me out this morning" I said feeling overwhelmed remembering the prior events that took place that morning.

"Well, he was doing fine, and then last night after that mission something set him off" Kylie said and pulled out a nice blue dress.

"Where's he taking me?" I asked and went into her bathroom to change.

"A fancy restaurant in the city" she said, when I was done changing she put my trimmed hair into a nice pony tail with a few strands hanging down. I walked downstairs and Scott was waiting at the bottom of the stairs he whistled.

"Wow" he said, I smiled and blushed I heard Kylie gagging.


	10. Kurt andLaura!

Thanks for reviewing, for those of you who did hint hit.

* * *

I sat on the couch with Scott and smiled, "I'm so glad winters coming, then I can actually give Kylie a good excuse for me not to wear these stupid things" I said. He rolled his eyes, all throughout dinner he had been saying how nice my dress was and I would just roll my eyes.

"ALLYSON" a voice yelled, I winced and turned, I saw a familiar face, Logan walked towards me. "We need to talk" he said.

I sighed, he was treating me like I was Amy. "About what?" I asked he just walked outside. I looked at Scott then followed Logan, when I got outside he was smoking and he looked pissed off. "What's wrong, if this is about Scott and" I started he cut me off.

"We have to go, there's a riot in Chicago. We can't find Mike, we think he left for a bar or something. We can't wait for him though. We're leaving you here with Scooter, and Kurt, his kid is sick so he's gonna stay with her" Logan said I nodded.

"Um Logan one thing, most these kids don't even know who I am, what the hell am I suppose to do?" I asked he shrugged.

"Scooter and Kurt can help you" he said and went inside leaving me muttering to myself like a crazy person.

'But. I. What if? What about? Whose gonna? Damn." I went inside and told Scott, he seemed a bit annoyed but he didn't mind to much when I said I was staying. I went into my room and changed, I came back downstairs and Nightcrawler had settled everyone down with a movie. I smirked and went to the kitchen, it was peaceful. Which made me very nervous; peaceful was too odd for me. I sighed and made myself some microwave popcorn just thinking about what was going on in my life and where I thought I was headed.

"You look worried" a voice said, I jumped and spun around Amy smirked that special Logan smirk. It made my heart ache; she had grown up with him so she learned how to smirk like that firsthand. I had such a shitty childhood I was sure I invented it.

"Well he regrets not being with you when you were young, he wishes you were here now" Amy said, I gave her a look she shrugged.

"Just thinking of what you could be thinking was killing me" she said I frowned at her.

"Not that, even though it was on the list, what do you mean when I _was_ young?" I asked she just smiled at me playfully. "And it's very rude to read peoples thoughts" I said she nodded looking guilty.

"I know but sometimes it's so interesting" she said I nodded.

"I know sweetie, but it's also an invasion of privacy" I said, her ears twitched and she looked around wildly. I heard a loud bang and felt pain shoot through my head, my body dropped to the ground. Somehow I could see and hear everything, Amy screamed and ran to me. I couldn't get myself to talk or blink, I felt myself dying. It really truly sucked. Someone jumped through the window and grabbed Amy, he was wearing all black and camouflage. He held a rag up to Amy's nose, she soon was sleeping on the counter. Mike walked in, I felt myself slowly coming out of shock, he smirked at my body.

"Sorry sis" he said, he slowly transformed. I looked over the new "Mike" blue skin, yellow eyes, spikey red hair. "Guess Mom never told you about me or Kurt huh?" he asked. Suddenly Kurt appeared in the doorway, "Mike" turned and held and hand up. Kurt couldn't move, for a second I was sure he couldn't breathe but I noticed he was getting a little oxygen in. I frowned my head was feeling better. The guy in the black looked at Amy and frowned.

"Lets go" "Mike" said, the guy shook his head, he yanked a band-aid off of Amy's knee. A scab was there I felt something move in my forearms move. "Mike" walked over and got on his hands and knees, he looked at me and got really close to my face with his.

"Well, I guess his mutation isn't passed on" he said and looked at Kurt, I screamed as I felt something explode from my fingertips. "Mike" looked at me shocked, I could only guess what had emerged from my finger tips. I plunged the bone blades into his gut and chest, the other guy pulled out a gun and I got six shots in the chest and stomach as soon as the fake Mike moved. Nightcrawler grabbed the guy and punched him so hard his neck snapped. I looked over at the fake Mike he coughed up some blood, I noticed Scott walk in looking horrified. He rushed over and covered most of my wounds with his shirt.

"Kurt, Allyson, Laura's with Mike. She'll be" the fake Mike stopped talking. I didn't feel any more pain in my stomach or chest. I moved Scotts hand and his shirt I saw the bullet chunks fall off my healed body. Kurt and Scott looked at me amazed, I quickly grabbed Amy and took her downstairs to the medical lab. This wasn't looking good, I glanced at my fingertips the bones were still out. I looked like freakin Freddy Kruger, Kurt, the fake Mike, and someone named Laura was related to me.

* * *

Please review.


	11. Welcome To The Family

I sat with Amy in the hospital bay, she was fine. I kept the door open, Scott came and tried to talk with me. I remained mute just examining my nails, after he left Kurt came in.

"So we're related?" he asked, I grabbed two needles. As if he knew all along what was happening he exposed his arm and let me draw blood. I set the test up and waited in silence with my possible brother. We watched Amy sleep, Melody (Kurt and Storms daughter) joined us. We left the hanger door open, and we left the medical room open so when everyone got back they would see Amy. Scott came downstairs changed and showered but I could tell by the look on his face he was the one that cleaned the kitchen. I walked over and hugged him, he held onto me tightly as I buried my face into his chest. It was weird; I could smell everyone's emotions. Anxiety smelled bitter unfortunately it was the scent that filled the room.

"I better go and make sure everyone's alright" Kurt said, Melody looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Come here sweetie" I said pulling away from Scott, I sat down in a chair and let her sit on my lap making sure my claws wouldn't hurt the child. Kurt gave me a grateful look and left. In about three minutes we could hear the jet, we watched as it touched down. Jean and Storm walked out talking, they looked up and saw Amy on the table, and Melody and I seated behind her.

"Amy?" she asked, Storm and Jean ran over to see their babies. Melody jumped up and hugged her mother; Amy was just beginning to stir, I dropped my hands to my side so no one would see what state I was in. Scott locked eyes with me, he was obviously worried.

Logan, the professor, Magneto (they picked him up in Chicago), Rogue, Pyro, Kylie, Connor, David, Storm and Jean were all listening to Scott explain what he saw.

"I walked in, and this guy was lying on the floor dead, and Ally was healing from bullet wounds that was all I saw" he said, everyone looked at me, I looked Xavier dead in the eyes and thought back to everything that happened. A look of terror crossed his face as he read my mind. Everyone looked at me, I placed my arms on the armrests. There was a collective gasp as everyone saw the bones that had emerged from my fingertips

"I'm going to go help Kurt" I said, I smelled fear. My own friends and family feared me. When I walked past Logan I smelled something different, anger, rage, I wasn't sure who it was directed at.

"Laura" Scott said, even I turned and looked at him. He looked at me, Kurt entered and went over to Storm and Melody "whose Laura?" he asked.

I shook my head "I'm not sure" I said, the machine beeped and the results came out. I walked over and looked at the paper.

"Well Kurt welcome to part of the family. From what I can tell Raven is your mother, and the other guy's mother. I don't think Logan has any relation" I said professionally.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" everyone yelled Amy sat up and hid in her mothers arms.

"I'm guessing Laura is a part of our family as well" I said Logan groaned.

"Another one?" he asked making himself look like an asshole, something inside me snapped.

"I'm sure you said that when you got Jean pregnant. Where's Jason and Scarlett anyway? When was the last time you checked up on them, hell when was was the last time you thought of Raven. No one ever said you had to get involved Logan, in the morning I'm going to look for Mike and where Mike is, apparently Laura will be" I said.

"What about Mike?" Kylie asked, I felt tears well in my eyes, I looked at Kurt and Xavier.

"I'll explain" Kurt said, I walked out and headed for my room to pack some clothes. Someone knocked on my door ten minutes later.

"Go away" I said, the door opened and Scott walked in, he smelled nice. I was putting clothes in my suitcase with my palms unable to get the claws in. I stopped when he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"You ok?" he asked I nodded.

"Logans a bastard, I just found out I have two half brothers and a possible half sister. And he's got to be a bastard and be all "oh no not another one" or whatever. God, he doesn't even know me anymore" I said letting all my anger out on him.

"Scooter leave" Logan's voice said. I felt my rage swell, I spun around and wrapped myself around Scott rather childishly but still making sure I didn't shish kabob him.

"No" I said, Logan raised an eyebrow and Scott chuckled.

"I'll help you get your nails back in if you kick Scooter out" Logan said, I sighed. Scott let me go and kissed me gently.

"I'll see you in the morning, get some rest" he said I nodded and glared at Logan as he glared at Scott as he left.

"What do you want?" I asked he sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just, well let me take care of your nails" he said and sat me down.

"Claws" I corrected him "claws are better" I said, he started rubbing my hands I jerked my hands away. "WHA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I asked.

"Easy kid, I this will help you get your claws in at first" he said, I gave him back my hand with a grumble. Soon enough both claws were in, and he was ready to lecture me. "I don't like you fuckin' Scooter just cause Mikes away." Oh no, I was getting the third degree from my father about boys.

Great.

"Look Logan, I've barked up his tree before but some other bitch already marked it, ok? Besides I'll be gone by morning" I said, he shook his head.

"Allyson, I'm not letting you go out there to look for your ex-boyfriend" Logan said, I scowled him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, he looked at my underwear in my bag, before I could even move they were shredded.

"LOGAN" I yelled, I started hitting him as hard as I could.

"Ouch…God damn you….What the fu-….Okay enough" he said, I finally shoved him out of my room and locked the door. I collapsed on my bed and sobbed. I had more family on both sides, Mike was missing, I had a new mutation and I wouldn't be able to get any rest that night because I could hear Logan outside my door. For the first time in a long time, I missed my mother. I mean I felt like I needed her with me, and I was sure it was going to be hell going through everything without her.

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Changes and The step grandparents

Logan sighed as he heard the bike driving away. Ally had snuck out through her window and stolen his bike. He heard her; she didn't pack anything she just left. Most likely for a bar, he couldn't blame her. Logan helped an uneasy Amy to sleep with Jean. Everyone got together in the living room, they were all tired, sore and confused. Xavier went over everything he saw in Allyson's head, in the end everyone felt horrible for Ally. Everyone went to bed, still thinking of her and what hell she was probably going through.

* * *

"DADDY" Logan groaned as his daughter pounced up and down on him. It wasn't unusual for Amy to wake him up but she usually found something that would produce loud noises. He smelled something on her, fear. He looked up alarmed, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked his youngest daughter.

"Its Ally, she's in the garage" Amy said, immediately Logan took off. When he went into the garage Scott was kneeling with Magneto, Xavier, and Kylie around a hunched form.

"About time you got here" Magneto said angrily, Logan glared. Something hit his nostrils, blood.

"What happened" he asked, Ally was in a corner holding her ears as if she was trying to block everything out. She cried and shook her head; Kylie scooted over and held her friend. After all the years that had passed they were there for each other. Jean walked in and handed a pair of Bose headphones to Kylie who handed them to Ally. When Ally looked up everyone was shocked to see how horrible she looked. She was even paler than normal, her eyes were distant and foggy. She had on glow in the dark necklaces on, which showed she was obviously out partying. The oddest thing was that she had what looked like blood that had covered the entire area under her mouth. Logan tried to touch her and she squished herself even closer to Kylie.

"Go away you two, I'm going to try to get her to come out" Kylie spoke harshly to Jean and Logan.

"Look I'm" Logan stopped mid sentence to look at Ally. She was scared, she was heartbroken, she didn't even know who to trust. He stood silently and led his wife out.

"Allyson" Xavier said in a whisper, the girls dead eyes slowly turned and met his. "I'm going to search your mind" he said. Ally only nodded slowly, he could here Magneto's thoughts of revenge on whoever caused Ally so much harm.

_Xavier walked around a party with Allyson, she was dancing, then drinking, then dancing, then drinking. Only to find she couldn't get drunk. Suddenly she grabbed her head, pain pulsed through it. She stumbled outside into the back alley. An old man was in the dumpster searching for food. Ally turned and examined him; she was suddenly hearing his thoughts. He was starving, he had a dog that was out looking for food._

_Xavier watched in horror as Ally leaned over and began to wretch, blood splattered on the ground. He claws came out; he saw terror spread through posture. She ran out, he saw glimpses of her running through the woods. He saw a glimpse of her running out of the woods near the mansion as the sun was beginning to rise._

"It doesn't hurt like it did before" Ally whispered, Kylie gave the elder men questioning looks.

"Allyson seems to have regained her telepathic abilities again. Remember before, when she first got them and she coughed up blood. This time due to her healing capabilities she was healed before she went comatose. I assume" he added. Ally snaked her hand out and gripped Magneto's. They had always had a special bond. Never really knowing one another but always understanding the other.

* * *

I shuffled into the kitchen being sure to keep my hearing at a extra sharp level. I had been avoiding everyone, except Kylie, Rogue, Magneto, Xavier, and Connor. They were helping me with my new powers. Logan would wait outside my door when I would refuse to talk with him. I would walk over and sit next to the door but never open it. That was how I felt with him. He would always be there, but he wouldn't be in a way.

I heard someone leave their room and head downstairs, I finally started breathing again when I realized it was only Emma. "Well, look who's up" Emma said.

"Well, look who's here. Hang on, let me review this. Your daughter gets a stomach virus and you're afraid you might get it and get sick in your apartment so you stay here?" I asked she scowled me.

"It's logical" she defended herself. "So why are you here again? Oh right, Wolverine wouldn't let you go" she said smugly. I rolled my eyes and left. I walked down to Scott's room; he was with Amanda in her room. I curled up on his bed; his scent wasn't as comforting as it used to be. I shuffled down the hall into Mike's room. About five minutes after I lay down I was asleep. Dreaming of Mike and all the wonderful times we had together.

* * *

"Ally?" a voice asked, I opened my eyes and saw Connor staring at me.

"Hey" I said groggily he smiled at me.

"Come on, Jeans mother and father will be here in about twenty minutes, if you know what's good for you you'll run" Connor said, I grumbled and looked at the wedding band on his finger.

"Where's Kylie?" I asked, suddenly she came bouncing in dressed in an elegant pink dress.

"Come on, I better clean you up before they arrive" Kylie said, I swore loudly.

"Why should I have to, its Logan's wife, not mine."

"She's been dying to meet you for twelve years, Amy emailed her grammy and said you were here so of course they're visiting" Kylie explained.

"I'm going to shower, this sucks so bad" I whined, I was meeting my stepmoms family, oh joy.

"Its not so bad" Connor said, I glared at him.

"I'd rather be dating Chris Brown" I muttered and left.

* * *

I know a bit late for a Chris Brown comment but whatever, if you a fan I'm sorry I was just makin a joke. I'm really trying to improve my grammar, so I'm sorry if it still sucks


End file.
